


Default Programming (#040 Judge)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Neal can’t look perfect every moment of every day. Sometimes he just reverts to the default settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Default Programming (#040 Judge)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I refuse to believe Neal has _never_ sat on the couch and eaten Cheetos

Neal’s t-shirt was stained yellow for lack of washing and streaked orange where he wiped the Cheetos crumbs off his fingers. His shorts had holes and so did his socks. Neal flipped through the channels until he landed on Judge Judy.

Mozzie picked up the phone and dialed a number that was become all too familiar.

“Hello,” Peter answered.

“Suit, I don’t care what kind of domestic spat you and Neal had, you need to get over here right now.”

“What’s wrong?”

Neal crushed the empty beer can and reached for another.

“I think Neal’s having a total nervous breakdown.”


End file.
